


Money's Not Everything

by Fayaheda



Series: Baby Sterek Collection [1]
Category: Angel: the Series, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Baby Hale, Baby Sterek Fluff, Baby Stilinksi, Beta Derek Hale, Demons, F/M, Family, Female Stiles Stilinski, Gen, McCall Pack, Mild Language, Money, Older Everybody, Spark Stiles Stilinski, True Alpha Scott McCall, friends - Freeform, some gore, sterek fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2323769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayaheda/pseuds/Fayaheda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek glances briefly over to the open briefcase of spilled money - amounting to exactly fifty million dollars - before turning towards the others. It's not that he's greedy, he's not out of penny himself. It's just that ever since he and Stiles have had their son, he just can't bare to disappoint them, his family. "Money's important," He admits with a nod. "But it's not everything. And lately, I know I've been getting carried away, but," He glances down to his sleeping son in his arms and then over to his mate and smiles sheepishly. "I just, I've never had someone who is totally dependant on me before. But, um..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Money's Not Everything

**Author's Note:**

> This snippet of a story was both based on and inspired by the ending of the Angel, season three episode, 'Provider'.
> 
> Lemme know your thoughts?
> 
> To those of you who read my other stories - I'm sorry I haven't updated any of them this week, but I've just been so busy at work. I have the next four days off, so I'll be sure to update a few of them.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Save for no one actually dying, tonight could not have gone any fricking worse.

It started with Scott and his pack helping a pack of Nahdrah demons - because Scott and his friends are all about helping and protecting the people, no matter what species they actually are. Although, so long as they don't harm others, of course.

And of course, it turns out that the Nahdrahs are all about annoying riddles and decapitation. Lydia had been hand chosen by the demons, seen as the smartest of the group. They had wanted her to de-crypt a computer code in which they had claimed they could not. She had done so, of course, with no problem. And that's when everything turned sour.

The Nahdrahs were very pleased with Lydia, so pleased that they had tried to chop her head off and attach it to their dying Alpha's withering one. A common ritual, apparently.

"Eleven in six minutes. I think that's a new record for us." Chris nods, an approving grin spread across his lips. He glances briefly to his wristwatch and then down to the now lifeless demon bodies surrounding the group's feet.

"Ugh." Isaac wrinkles his nose. "Morbid much?"

Chris' grin simply widens as he wipes his hunting knife over with a small rag.

Derek, however, ignores everything and everyone else around him for the moment. He's only focussed on one - well, two things. "Hey," He rushes over to his mate, who is holding their ten month old sleeping son securely in her arms. "I'm sorry, I should have listened to you." And he really does mean that. He feels like a total jackass after tonight.

Stiles scoffs lightly. "Well, yeah."

"I should never have left you and the cub alone." Derek holds out his arms as she hands the small bundle over.

"Well, yeah." Stiles nods, sighing tiredly. But she really can't help smiling as her baby daddy gently leans down as nuzzles their "cub" - scenting him.

Simultaneously, Peter and Liam both dart over to where Lydia is still bound and gagged to a chair. They bump into each other a couple of times, each time glaring at one another for it.

Liam reaches the banshee first and removes the gag as gently as he can.

"Ugh! Ye-ugh! Thank you! That thing is disgusting!" Lydia cringes as she spews rather dramatically. But seriously, ew!

Liam can't help smiling in amusement and Peter uses his distraction to cut the redhead loose altogether with his extended claws.

"Thanks." Lydia shoots him a small smile, mentally cursing as she feels her cheeks begin to heat up.

Peter smirks to himself, but doesn't let her see. He's done playing games. He wants her to like him. Actually, really like him. Although, he still knows that it's a long-shot. But he doesn't mind waiting. He's waited this long, after all.

"Excuse me!" Scott barks on the ground, at the redhead's feet. "I'm still tied up down here!" Seriously, he's their Alpha - just how the fuck do they forget about him?

Liam let's out an amused snort before reaching down to release his Alpha.

"Thank you. Geez." Scott huffs as he springs back up onto his feet. "Those sons of bitches cheated." He says as he glares down at the headless demon Alpha's corpse.

Stiles scoffs. "Yeah, I don't think they care."

"Besides," Isaac nods in agreement. "We've been through worse."

Lydia glares at him. "Excuse me? Speak for yourself. I almost got decapitated tonight!"

Isaac rolls his eyes, but he can't help smirking to himself.

"Guys, can I just say something?" Derek pipes up.

The others - including Stiles - immediately glance towards him when they hear the nervousness in his voice - something that they don't usually associate with Derek Hale.

Derek glances briefly over to the open briefcase of spilled money - amounting to exactly fifty million dollars - before turning towards the others. It's not that he's greedy, he's not out of penny himself. It's just that ever since he and Stiles have had their son, he just can't bare to disappoint them, his family. "Money's important," He admits with a nod. "But it's not everything. And lately, I know I've been getting carried away, but," He glances down to his sleeping son in his arms and then over to his mate and smiles sheepishly. "I just, I've never had someone who is totally dependant on me before... But, um..."

Stiles smirks when she notices his gaze slowly trailing back to the briefcase.

"That's no excuse." Derek glances back to the group. "Uh, where was I?"

Chris laughs. "Money's not everything... Apparently."

"Right." Derek nods. "No. What's important is friends and family. And the people of this town... And..."

Stiles scoffs loudly again, only this time, she's grinning broadly, as well. "Yeah, okay, whatever, sourwolf. Hand over the baby." She says, not waiting as she gently prises their son out of the werewolf's arms.

Derek arches a brow at her, looking slightly confused.

"We earned every penny." Stiles states, motioning for him to go ahead.

Derek looks surprised, for all of two seconds. "Okay!" He chimes with a happy grin before bounding carelessly over the mess of demon corpses.

"Yes!! I can finally get a new car!" Liam practically flies towards the briefcase, the others following quickly behind.

"I've been meaning to get a haircut." Lydia states thoughtfully.

Scott scoffs loudly as he and the others all crouch down and grab as many of the dollar bills as they can. "A new haircut? Really? You could probably buy a hundred hair-salons with this."

"I think I'll go to Vegas. Haven't been in a while now." Peter says with a dreamy-eyed expression.

Stiles rolls her eyes at that.

"Nah, I'm thinking Amsterdam." Chris says, earning a few shocked looks. "What?" He scoffs, seeming offended. "How much of a square do you people think I really am?"

"I've always wanted to see the Egyptian Pyramids." Isaac airs, though, mostly to himself.

Of course, all of this talk gets Stiles thinking, too.

+

[Later That Night...]

Stiles lays on her right side, a hand tucked under her head and the other holding her son close. "'Go to sleep, my baby peep...'" She trails off as she let's out a yawn, her eyes drooping every few seconds.

Derek lays on his left side, the other side of their son, one of his arms tucked under the pillow, under his head. "We may need to move to a bigger house... I'm thinking maybe modern build, for once... Maybe." He's mostly talking to himself as his other hand clutches the bottle of milk, holding it up to their son's mouth as he suckles, quiet and content.

"Mm-hm." Stiles is still listening, though. "All I know is that I'm buying a jet-ski." She cracks her eyes open, glancing over at him, while wearing a small, but clearly mischievous grin.

Derek snorts, both amused and against the idea. 'There is no fucking way I'm letting her kill herself on one of those things,' he thinks, straight away. But he also can't help smiling and he figures that he'll just bring it up at a later date. One when she's not half asleep, preferably.

After a few more moments of comfortable silence, Derek speaks up again. "And obviously a college fund for little, Mister Stinky-Pants down here." He grins as Stiles snorts, her eyes fluttering open again.

"Careful," Stiles shoots him a wicked grin in return. "One day, little Mister Stinky-Pants just might outgrow you."

"And his pops will still beat his ass, if necessary." Derek concludes with a casual shrug.

Stiles gasps dramatically, though, quietly, careful not to disturb their feeding cub. And seriously, she's all for mother-son bonding, but fuck, her boobs used to ache to shit!

Stiles then scoffs again, her expression highly smug. "There's no way that's ever gonna happen. First of all, I'd beat your ass,"

Derek smiles, because he knows that she so totally would.

"And second of all," Stiles' smug smirk widens. "You'll be too old and wrinkly by then."

Derek arches a brow. "So will you."

"Yeah. And?" Stiles arches a brow of her own, though, she looks more confused than anything else.

"And," Derek smirks. "If I can't beat his ass, how will you beat mine?"

Stiles rolls her eyes, still smirking. "And yet you're still a werewolf with werewolf strength in both of those scenarios - who could kick my ass, if he really wanted to." Her smirk widens even more, if that were even possible. Apparently, it is possible. "Don't try to be a smartass, baby, it really doesn't suit you."

Derek merely glares somewhat pathetically in response. "We're not getting a jet-ski, by the way." He decides to bring it up after all, because now, he thinks, now, she's asked for it.

"Mm. They're fun." Stiles grins, simply ignoring her husband's infamous scowling. Because she doesn't call him "sourwolf" for nothing, of course.

"They're dangerous." Derek says with a pointed look. "Not to mention, expensive."

"I thought you said that money's not everything?" Stiles counters, her grin only growing.

Derek's scowl deepens, but he chooses not to signify his wife with an answer, because he knows it'll only add fuel to the flames. "And anyway, even if we did buy a jet-ski, when would I ever get a turn? I bet you and Scott would just hog it all the time."

Stiles grins, her eyes closed as she hides the mischievous twinkle in them. "Moonlight jetting," She airs dreamily and she can feel his glare on her now, which is why she tries so desperately to keep from laughing. "And yeah, a college fund for little Jimmy." She cooes, her eyes fluttering open as she reaches up to gently pinch at her baby's chubby cheeks.

Derek simply smiles as "Jimmy's" - James, named after his late father - tiny hazel green orbs stare curiously back up at the both of them. "Jesus," He mutters, arching a brow as he pulls the empty bottle away. "That's his third one in the last ten minutes."

"Don't give him anymore, you'll make him bloated." Stiles chuckles, taking the empty bottle and placing it on the nightstand beside her.

"He's part wolf and part spark - I think he'll be fine." Derek looks very proud as he grins broadly down at his son.

Stiles quickly snuggles back into her previous place as Derek wraps his arm around her waist and hauls her close enough. She wraps her arms around their son, her eyes then suddenly widening with excitement. "I think we should buy a ski-condo up in Aspen. Oh, my God, that would be totally awesome and you know it!"

"Oh, come on!" Derek huffs. "Really?"

Stiles pouts, on purpose, she totally knows how to get to him and it's so totally fun. "There has to be some fun in our lives."

"Hmm..." Derek thinks for a moment and you know what? "That actually doesn't sound so bad." He smiles at the thought of the three of them playing in the snow, his family, his everything. "I like the condo part..."

Stiles chuckles. "Sure." She nods. "Snow, skiing, trees, Chipmunk-Robots on ice..."

"Yeah," Derek's smile widens. "And - wait," He pauses, finally registering what she had just said before offering a completely confused expression. "What?"


End file.
